The present invention can be suitably applied to a storage apparatus having a plurality of units for transferring or storing data sent from a host computer.
In recent years, a storage apparatus that provides a storage extent of data to a host computer is able to comprise numerous large-capacity physical disks, and the increase of storage capacity is progressing. With this kind of storage apparatus, a disk array configured from RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) is foremost created from a storage device, a plurality of such physical storage resources are gathered, and the storage extent of a capacity requested by the host computer is created and provided to the host computer.
For instance, the storage device controller of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-227098 (Patent Document 1) comprises a channel controller including a circuit board formed with a file access processing unit for receiving a data I/O request sent from an information processing device in file units via a network and an I/O processor for outputting the corresponding I/O request to the storage device, and a disk controller for executing the data I/O to the storage device according to the I/O request sent from the I/O processor, wherein the channel controller receives the data designated with the allocation of a logical volume to the channel controller sent from the information processing device, and stores such allocation.
Meanwhile, with the storage device controller of Patent Document 1, for instance, when a failure occurs in a prescribed unit of the channel controller or the disk controller in the storage apparatus, when rebooting such unit, there is a problem in that a user (maintenance worker) must perform complicated operations such as physically turning off the power supply of such unit directly, and thereafter physically turning on the power supply directly.